Cruel Mercy
Cruel Mercy is the term about hero's action in sparing his/her enemy as a punishment to force them to see their errors. We all know that heroes are rarely had to kill their enemies as means to stop them due to them have an important moral code where one must mindful not to become as worse as villains that they fight against. But the hero also knew that behave too merciful on the villain that already on his/her mercy would resulting enormous loss for his allies and loved ones, so when he/she spare him/her enemy, he/she must give their helpless enemy the lesson in the harshest way possible. Of course, giving the cruel mercy is mainly apply on the very dangerous antagonists with horrendous villainous records includes act of MEH, causing innocent people suffer, pinned unfortunate individual to the dark side, etc. Examples Anime and Manga *Ken Kaneki: He gave this to Yakumo Oomori in retaliation of the latter's horrific torture on him which merely reinforced his resolve to protect the others with his Ghoul powers after eat the brutal ghoul's kagune. *Monkey D. Luffy's method when dealing villainous pirates is Cruel Mercy as he prefer to have them lived to see their heinous dreams that made everyone suffer crumbles into nothingness instead of killed them straight away. *Wormmon: Western Animation *Avatar: The Last Airbender **Aang choose this by stripped Ozai from his firebending as means both to defeat him and put an end of Fire Nation's tyranny over the world. **After heard that Katara's resentment to him was due to her bad history with a firebender whom killed her mother, Zuko decided to help her find the said killer and only suggested to her that cruel mercy is the best option instead of revenge. Katara at first, merely thought about vengeance at least until see how miserable her mother's killer's life now, in which finally convinced her to made him realized the error of his way. Movies Animated Film * Tarzan snatches Clayton's gun and aims it at him. Clayton taunts him to "be a man" and pull the trigger. Tarzan instead mimics a gunshot then destroys the gun, yelling that he's not a man like him. * Boog roars fiercely in Shaw's face and scared Shaw into submission when the latter knocked his friend. * Otis preparing to punch Dag, but instead orders him to NEVER return, before hitting him with a golf club and he soars out into the distance while howling in pain. * The Beast hoists Gaston over the edge of the roof, and Gaston turns from tough to a complete wuss, pathetically begging for his life. * Quasimodo poises Frollo's dagger above him. Frollo begs for his life, but Quasimodo nails him with his speech that Frollo has lied to him all his life about the world being dark and cruel. * Simba cornering Scar when he finally admits he killed Mufasa in their final battle and sentenced him into exile. This however, provoked Scar to attacked him when his back turned, ensuing the fight where Simba emerges as victor whilst Scar was devoured by hyenas. Live Action Films *Mighty Joe Young roaring in Strasser's face to save Jill before flinging him onto a transformer, electrocuting him to death. Joe did so not only because the latter killed his parents, but also have seen that Strasser has consumed by vengeance for what Jill's mother done to to him and no longer have any chance to return. *In Maleficent film, Maleficent 'done this by curses Aurora in front of King Stefan as punishment for the latter's action in stealing her wings, but backfires with the king he is far worse that Maleficent herself. Television * In part 5 of the Awakening episode of Gargoyles, Goliath threatens to drop David Xanatos off the castle at the top of his building after Demona, his once love, seems to fall to her death. Goliath says that Demona wanted him to destroy humanity, so he declares he will start with him. Xanatos bravely taunts to drop him, saying that he and the other gargoyles would still be in stone and gathering moss if it weren't for him. Goliath growls angrily at him until Elisa Maza and Hudson persuade him not to kill Xanatos, saying that if he does, he will be no better than Demona, who really does wish to kill all humans. So Goliath spared Xanatos and left the authorities to handle his punishments Video Games *Cruel Mercy is more or less Corvo Attano's best choice in dealing villains that responsible to frame him and turned him into criminal when they usurped the reign over Dunwall as, in spite of his heroic approach in saving Dunwall, he must deal the villains with some way or another. Comic Books *Batman tend to give this to criminals and supervillains that he fought as he prefer to gave them for authorities than killing them. This unfortunately, not effective on giving his nemesis, Joker, a lesson as he was too insane to rehabilitated. *Ghost Rider's Penance Stare power is meant to be a Cruel Mercy weapon. This because Penance Stare enable the Spirit of Vengeance to force villains whom become victim of this recalled upon EVERY single sins from their actions in wrongdoing the others. Literature *After the loss of Andalite-Yeerk war, Esplin 9466 was given life sentence in form of isolation inside a special prison by both Animorphs and Andalites as well as stripped from his host for the rest for his life. Tragically, though he was defeated for good, enormous losses that he inflicted to entire world can never fully healed, given that he indirectly causes death of Tom and Rachel. Internet Quotes Gallery Boog's mighty grizzly roar.jpg|Boog roars fiercely in Shaw's face, after the latter incapacitated Elliot. Boog then ties Shaw up with his own gun. climbing-climax_batb1_6633.png|The Beast hoists Gaston over the edge of the roof, and Gaston turns from tough to a complete wuss, pathetically begging for his life. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9375.jpg|Simba cornering Scar when he finally admits he killed Mufasa, in which Simba sentences Scar the permanent exile. Tarzan snatches Clayton's gun and aims it at him.jpg|Tarzan grabs Clayton's gun and aims it at him, only to smash it as he merely intended to defeat the poacher without killing him. Otis standing up to Dag.png|Otis orders Dag to never return. Batman vs The Joker.png|When dealing Joker, Batman would always defeat him by turned him to authorities as act of Cruel Mercy. Unfortunately, he refused to belief that such method won't improve anything due to the latter's extreme madness. 00.jpg|Blossom dangling Princess Morbucks for being too spoiled to be a Powerpuff Girl, as she adds that it's all about helping the townsfolk d8nBVaL.jpg|Seymour Skinner, unallows Mr. Burns to have the oil reserve. Quasimodo standing up to Judge Frollo.png|Quasimodo corners Frollo and nails him with a speech that Frollo has lied to him all his life about the world being dark and cruel. D430A4E7-BA72-4669-B28A-C306192F779D-1034-000000D66A45DB68_tmp.png|After his duel match with Weasel, Yami get upset by trying to kill him while being control with evil Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Healing